Summertime
by missyrully
Summary: Post-DH. No-Epilogue. Harry dan Hermione sangat membutuhkan liburan. Apa saja yang terjadi dalam liburan mereka? HHr fanfiction. Oneshot. Mind to R&R?


**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling. Kecuali jika kau menemukan nama-nama lain yang tidak ada di dalam buku.**

* * *

><p><strong>Summertime<strong>

Harry meletakkan handuk putih lebar di atas kursi santainya, merapikannya, kemudian dengan satu embusan napas keras ia pun berbaring di atasnya, menatap langit cerah dengan cahaya matahari yang terik. Cuaca hari itu sangat panas, tetapi angin semilir dari laut membuatnya terasa sedikit lebih baik. Harry memandang ke sekeliling pantai yang penuh sesak itu. Pasangan di sampingnya terlihat sedang mengangguk-anggukkan kepala dengan _earphone_ terpasang di telinga mereka, yang laki-laki sambil mengisap sebatang rokok. Seorang pemuda sedang berselancar di laut, kelincahannya di atas papan selancar sudah cukup membuktikan bahwa berselancar adalah keahliannya. _'Tetap saja aku masih lebih keren dengan sapu terbangku dibanding kau dan papan itu,'_ batin Harry sambil menahan tawa. Dua pasang mata memandangnya aneh, bocah laki-laki dan perempuan yang berada di sebelah kursinya menatap keheranan, Harry nyengir dan dua bocah itu hanya mengangkat bahu kemudian melanjutkan kesibukan mereka. Sepertinya mereka sedang membuat istana pasir dan Harry dapat mendengar suara gadis kecil itu memerintah bocah yang satunya dengan _bossy_ karena dia tidak membangun menaranya dengan benar.

Sekelompok remaja putri berjalan di hadapannya sambil terkikik. Mereka ber-"Oooh!" atau "Aaaaw!" ketika melihat tubuh Harry yang atletis. Ia masih terlihat gagah meskipun di usianya yang sudah 30-an tahun. Harry mengedipkan mata pada mereka dan sukses dihadiahi lemparan pasir dari tangan mungil di sebelahnya. Posisi berbaringnya pun berubah menjadi duduk.

"Hei! Apa-apaan ini?" Harry berteriak sambil sibuk membersihkan butir-butir pasir yang melekat di tubuhnya. Oh, ternyata gadis kecil yang tadi. Nakal sekali dia.

Si bocah perempuan itu malah menjulurkan lidahnya dan langsung fokus kembali dengan istana pasirnya. Harry menggerutu sebal, "Merlin! Jauhkan monster kecil ini dariku. Aku butuh ketenangan!"

Harry kembali berbaring dan mengenakan kacamata hitamnya. Ia benar-benar membutuhkan liburan ini setelah tugas sebagai Kepala Auror yang menumpuk itu diselesaikannya. Suara angin berembus dan suara para Muggle di sekitarnya perlahan-lahan membuatnya terlelap.

.

.

Hermione berdiri di tengah pantai yang penuh sesak, mengedarkan pandangannya. Ia membawa tas pantai besar bercorak bunga-bunga, kursi lipat, tas kantor, dan sebotol air mineral. Rambutnya acak-acakan tertiup angin, padahal sudah dijepitnya tadi. Karena tangannya penuh barang bawaan, akhirnya Hermione membiarkannya. Dengan rambut seperti itu pasti orang-orang akan menganggapnya wanita gila. Hermione meletakkan tangan di kepalanya untuk menghalau sinar matahari dari penglihatannya, kemudian ia mulai mencari tempat kosong di pantai itu dan berhasil menemukannya.

Hermione pun melangkah. Kakinya tanpa sengaja menendang wajah seorang pria yang sedang berjemur. Pria itu meneriakkan sumpah serapah dan ia pun meminta maaf. _'Aku tidak akan membiarkan pria kasar ini menghancurkan liburanku!' _pikir Hermione pada dirinya sendiri ketika pria itu mulai mengeluarkan semua nama-nama di kebun binatang. Hermione memutar bola matanya dan kembali melangkah.

Kursi lipat yang dibawanya sudah mulai terlepas dari tangannya. Ketika hendak menahannya agar tidak jatuh, ia tersandung, sandalnya terlepas dan semua barang bawaannya pun terjatuh.

"Oh, sial!" Hermione berkata di sela helaan napasnya. Keringat mengalir di pelipisnya. Ia kelelahan. Segera ia membereskan barang-barangnya dan melanjutkan langkahnya.

Akhirnya, setelah bersusah payah melewati lautan manusia, Hermione tiba di satu-satunya ruang kosong yang ia tuju. Hermione mulai membereskan barang-barangnya, menata kursi lipat, mengeluarkan botol _sunblock_, dan ia pun menyadari keberadaan pria berambut hitam acak-acakan yang familier berbaring tepat di sebelahnya.

"Kau rupanya!" ucap Hermione, menatap pria yang sedang berjemur tersebut. Matanya memandangi setiap inci tubuh atletis yang mulai berubah menjadi cokelat itu, bahkan butir-butir keringat yang membanjiri tubuh itu pun sangat disukainya. Untuk satu alasan, ini sangat erotis baginya.

"Suka dengan apa yang kaulihat, Nona?" tanya Harry, meletakkan kacamata hitam ke atas kepalanya. "Bisakah kau mengoleskan sedikit _sunblock_ ke tubuhku yang seksi ini?" Harry menaikkan alisnya dan tersenyum pada Hermione.

Hermione mengerutkan dahi. "Aku ke sini untuk rileks, bukan untuk menjadi pengasuhmu. Dan apa maksudmu dengan 'nona'? Mengejekku, eh? Aku sudah berkeluarga. Ingat, Mister Potter?"

Yang ditanya malah tertawa. "Santai, 'Mione. Aku hanya bercanda."

Hermione pun duduk di kursi lipatnya dan mulai mengolesi _sunblock_ ke seluruh tubuhnya. Setelah itu ia mengeluarkan beberapa kertas dari tas kantornya. Harry yang melihat hal itu memandangnya ngeri.

"Astaga, 'Mione! Kau ke sini untuk berlibur, bukan?"

Hermione hanya mengangguk sekali sebagai jawaban 'ya' tanpa menoleh. Ia pun mulai membaca kertas-kertas itu. Harry mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali tanda tak percaya.

"Bisakah kau melupakan pekerjaanmu sebentar saja? Ini liburan. Liburan itu artinya kau harus meninggalkan segala pekerjaanmu. Melepaskan segala rutinitas–"

"Kau cerewet, Harry," potong Hermione, "aku hanya mengecek beberapa berkas. Dan jangan berlagak lupa, kau memiliki utang laporan mengenai kasus kemarin." Hermione menjulurkan lidahnya. Harry gemas sekali dengan tingkah kekanakan Hermione yang seperti itu, padahal dia sudah tua. Ups.

"Aku tidak lupa. Aku akan memberikan laporan itu setelah kembali masuk kantor. Aku–"

"Jangan sampai telat," potong Hermione lagi. "Kau tahu kalau–"

"Kalau bosku itu orang yang disiplin. Semuanya harus diselesaikan tepat waktu. Perfeksionis, adil, dan satu lagi, dia itu galak. Ya, aku tahu, 'Mione."

Hermione memukul Harry dengan kertas yang ia pegang. Mereka tertawa.

"Sial kau, Harry. Aku bisa memecatmu jika aku ingin."

"Oooh, aku dipecat karena masalah pribadi. Kau sangat tidak profesional sekali, Bos." Harry menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Dan mereka berdua pun tertawa lagi.

Hermione menjabat sebagai Kepala Departemen Pelaksanaan Hukum Sihir di Kementerian Sihir Inggris. Jabatan ini membuatnya dihormati di lingkunagn kementrian, dihormati oleh kolega-koleganya, dan sekaligus membuktikan bahwa penyihir berkelahiran Muggle seperti dirinya pun bisa menjadi salah satu orang berpengaruh di Kementrian Sihir Inggris. Sebagai Kepala Departemen Pelaksanaan Hukum Sihir, Hermione bertanggung jawab langsung atas beberapa bagian divisi, termasuk Divisi Auror.

"Tapi aku serius, Harry, kau harus menyelesaikan laporan itu sekembalinya kita ke kantor supaya aku bisa langsung menyerahkannya ke Pak Menteri."

"Merlin, Hermione! Aku tahu itu. Kau santailah sedikit. Lagipula Kingsley memberikan cuti ini agar kita bisa menikmatinya, bukannya malah memikirkan pekerjaan," ucap Harry. "Apa? Ini di luar kantor. Tak masalah jika aku memanggilnya Kingsley," tambah Harry ketika dilihatnya Hermione melotot ke arahnya.

"Terserah kau. Aku ingin melanjutkan memeriksa berkas-berkas ini." Hermione pun duduk bersandar di kursi lipatnya dan menutupi wajahnya dengan kertas-kertas tadi.

"Ya, terserah kau saja," jawab Harry, memakai kacamata hitamnya dan kembali berbaring.

Lima belas menit berlalu dan Hermione pun memasukkan kembali berkas-berkasnya ke dalam tas. Lalu ia mengeluarkan satu kotak makanan dan sebotol air mineral. Kembali bersandar, Hermione mulai memakan isi kotak itu–buah stroberi–sambil menikmati terpaan angin yang berembus lembut. Sayup-sayup ia mendengar Harry bersenandung, seperti _"And if I kiss you in the garden"_ atau _"Tiptoe through the tulips with me"_. Hermione tahu sekali lagu itu, _Tiptoe Through the Tulips_, sebuah lagu lama.

"Kau tahu lagu itu, Harry?" tanya Hermione.

"Ya, aku pernah mendengar Paman Vernon menyanyikannya dulu," jawab Harry.

"Paman Vernon yang mengajarimu menyanyikannya?" Wajah Hermione terlihat takjub.

"Tentu saja tidak. Mana mau dia membuang waktunya hanya untuk mengajariku bernyanyi," Harry terbahak.

Hening sejenak. Harry memandang Hermione yang sedang asyik makan stroberi dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki, lalu mulai berbicara lagi.

"Omong-omong, Hermione, pakaian renangmu bagus, pas sekali di tubuhmu."

Hermione menoleh dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Suamiku yang membelinya. Seleranya lumayan bagus, menurutku."

"Seperti ini kau bilang lumayan?"

Hermione terkikik. "Ralat. Selera suamiku sangat bagus. Aku suka warnanya, dan terlihat cocok dengan tubuhku. Ya, 'kan?"

Harry hanya tersenyum dan mengangkat bahunya.

Mereka kembali sibuk sendiri-sendiri. Harry berbaring, sedangkan Hermione terlihat sedang membenamkan wajahnya dalam buku tebal. Harry merasa terganggu dengan suara kertas yang dibalik saat Hermione membuka halaman buku selanjutnya.

"Astaga, 'Mione! Untuk apa kau membawa buku itu? Kukira kau sudah hafal isi buku itu di luar kepala." Harry terbelalak.

Hermione menyipitkan pandangannya dan melirik ke arah Harry. "Bisakah kau tidak mencampuri urusanku, Harry? Jangan ribut! Lagipula aku lebih suka membacanya meskipun aku sudah menghafalnya." Hermione kembali memusatkan perhatiannya ke buku _Hogwarts: A History_ kesukaannya itu.

"Oke, aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi, Bos. Tapi aku minta stroberinya ya." Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Hermione, Harry langsung mengambil kotak makan yang tergeletak di atas pasir itu.

Hermione menghela napas. "Tapi jangan dihabiskan!"

"_Aye, Captain!"_ ucap Harry sambil memasukkan satu buah stroberi ke dalam mulutnya.

Hening lagi. Tiba-tiba Hermione mengeluarkan suara. "Aku kangen Hogwarts, Harry."

"Aku juga. Aku kangen dengan kebersamaan kita di Hogwarts, bersama Ron. Sekarang kita sibuk dengan keluarga masing-masing, semakin jarang bertemu. Terakhir kumpul sebulan yang lalu. Masalah keluarga dan kantor memang sangat menyita waktu," jelas Harry panjang lebar.

"Tiga tahun lagi Darren pergi ke Hogwarts. Rumah pasti akan terasa sepi." Hermione mengembuskan napasnya keras-keras.

"Tiga tahun itu waktu yang lama, 'Mione. Lagipula masih ada Reggy, 'kan? Masih ada suamimu tercinta juga." Harry memasukkan stroberi ke mulutnya lagi.

"Ya, kau benar, Harry. Mereka tidak pernah membiarkan rumah _sepi_, selalu ribut. Tapi tetap saja, perpustakaan rumah akan terasa makin sepi jika Darren pergi."

"Perpustakaan itu makin sepi makin bagus. Jadi kau tidak akan terganggu saat membaca nanti."

Hermione gemas sekali dengan jawaban Harry itu. "Hei, Harry, berikan aku stroberinya."

"Tidak mau," kata Harry sambil mengunyah stroberi yang ada di dalam mulutnya. "Ambil saja sendiri kalau kau mau."

Hermione pun meletakkan bukunya, berdiri di hadapan Harry dengan tangan di pinggang. "Berikan stroberinya, itu milikku," pinta Hermione sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

Harry yang melihatnya malah menyeringai dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Tiba-tiba Harry menarik tangan Hermione dan Hermione pun terjatuh di atas tubuhnya.

"Kalau kau mau, ambil ini." Harry menggigit buah stroberi itu. Hermione tersenyum dan ia pun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Harry, menggigit sisi buah stroberi yang satunya, dan jarak pun hilang di antara mereka.

Mereka berdua masih saling pagut hingga akhirnya secara tiba-tiba Hermione memisahkan diri karena punggungnya penuh dengan pasir. Harry menoleh ke samping, dan benar saja, dua bocah tadi terkikik sambil menggenggam pasir di tangan mereka masing-masing.

"Hei, _Kids_, sopanlah terhadap orang yang lebih tua," tegur Harry.

Dua anak tadi malah melemparkan pasir lagi ke arah mereka kemudian kabur. Harry sedikit emosi dan hampir mengejar dua monster kecil itu kalau saja tidak ditahan Hermione.

"Sudahlah, Harry, biarkan saja. Mereka masih anak-anak." Hermione tertawa geli sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Harry.

"Hhh, mengganggu kegiatan orang dewasa saja," ujar Harry.

"Mau lanjut?" goda Hermione.

Harry pun tersenyum, mengklaim kembali bibir Hermione. Ciuman mereka sangat dalam dan panas. Lidah mereka beradu dan mengeksplorasi bagian dalam pasangannya. Tangan Harry sudah mulai menjelajahi setiap inci tubuh Hermione. Wanita berambut cokelat lebat itu melepaskan kacamata hitam Harry dan melemparkannya entah ke mana. Kemudian sebelah tangannya mulai menyusup ke dalam rambut hitam Harry, dan tangan yang satunya mengusap tengkuk pria itu, membuatnya semakin bersemangat.

Harry mengubah posisi mereka. Kini Hermione berbaring di kursi santainya dan ia berada di atas. Kontak bibir mereka makin lama makin dalam, lidah mereka berdansa dengan gerakan seirama, dan sama-sama ingin mendominasi. Tangan Hermione perlahan turun dan meraba dada bidang Harry. Sedikit lagi tubuh mereka akan menyatu tanpa celah untuk udara masuk sebelum pada akhirnya Harry merasakan ada sesuatu diletakkan di atas kepalanya. Harry bangun dan tangannya memegang benda basah yang berada di atas kepalanya. Rumput laut.

Harry menggenggam rumput laut itu, mengarahkannya kepada si pelaku, dan menatapnya dengan tatapan seakan bertanya _apa-maksunya-ini._

Yang ditatap menyilangkan tangannya. "Pindahlah ke kamar!" kata bocah laki-laki itu.

"Ya, Dad, Mum, pindahlah ke kamar!" Bocah yang satunya, si gadis kecil itu, menegaskan ucapan kakaknya sambil berkacak pinggang. Sangat _bossy_.

Hermione hanya tertawa geli mendengarnya. Ia pun duduk dan mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Harry, membuat Harry menoleh. Sesaat mereka saling tatap hingga pada akhirnya tawa mereka meledak. Mereka saling rangkul dan memandang dua monster kecil mereka yang masih berada dalam posisi mereka sebelumnya.

"Aku senang kita membawa anak-anak ikut bulan madu kita yang kedua ini," ucap Harry.

.

.

**FIN**


End file.
